


Twitter Follower Pressure

by Enigma13



Series: Not So Straight Fire [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Becky had just gotten done with her date with Charlotte. After having several glasses of wine at dinner, maybe it wasn't the best idea to log onto Twitter... or maybe it was, in fact, the best idea she'd ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My 60th story! I saw this little conversation on Twitter with Becky and some fans and found it adorable. I hadn't written these two in a while so I wanted to write a little something for them. I hope you all like this. Please also go check out my superhero AU. I work really hard on it and I don't feel like it gets enough love 3. Also, big shout out to The5thDimension who is the best freaking writer on AO3 or FF.net in my opinion. They gave me a big shoutout and I was super honored. Seriously, if you like my stuff, you'll love theirs. Enjoy!

Becky was scrolling through her twitter. It was an off day and she’d just gotten done with her dinner date. She glanced over at said date and smiled as Charlotte leveled a glare at the car in front of them. Charlotte looked beautiful in the nice blue shirt and dark jeans she had chosen for their date. Though it was hard not riding with Charlotte anymore, and Becky did miss the little quirks that came with it, they were able to find time despite being on different brands and that made Becky very happy indeed. Becky fondly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s road rage and turned back to her notifications. 

She blinked as one specific one caught her eye and she clicked on it. A fan had posted a picture of Charlotte and claimed: “You wife is so pretty.” Becky chuckled, used to fans loving her and Charlotte’s friendship, and though they hadn’t told anyone they were dating other than friends and family, it still made Becky’s heart beat a little fast. So, she tagged Charlotte and drafted up a response, putting: “I know. I did well for myself.” 

She nodded at it satisfied before posting it and smiling to herself at some of the reactions she was sure to get. She sighed and leaned back, unconsciously letting her hand wander over to find Charlotte’s on the gearshift. Charlotte glanced at her and gave her a blinding smiled that caused Becky’s heart to flutter happily. She felt Charlotte squeeze her hand before glaring back at the car in front of them. 

They were close to home and when Charlotte pulled in the drive way she grabbed her phone and got out of the car. Becky did the same, glancing down at her phone, seeing several responses to her post, and knowing Charlotte would most likely see it inside. Becky checked them as she walked in the door and smiled seeing some funny responses before one stopped her cold in her tracks.

“When are you going to pop the question to her?” Becky gulped and wondered how she should play this. If she didn’t respond at all, that’d probably be wisest, but she’d had a couple glasses of wine at dinner and she might as well go all in on the comedy routine. So, without too much thought to the cold chill running down her back, she typed up a response: “Don’t pressure me okay…” She nodded, satisfied that she played it off well enough, but she heard the buzz from around the corner, in Charlotte’s purse, and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that Charlotte was going to see both of these most likely. Hopefully she would find Becky’s humor endearing rather than… not endearing.

She came around the corner with Charlotte gazing at her phone with an unreadable expression. When she placed her arms on the counter, waiting for Charlotte to say something, her girlfriend turned to her and smirked. “Did well for yourself, huh?”

Becky grinned and winked at her. “Yeah, most days.” Charlotte laughed and nudged her with her shoulder. 

“For the record, I think I did pretty well for myself too.” And with that and a small kiss on the cheek, Charlotte was gone to change into pajamas. 

Becky sighed in relief and looked back down to the open twitter app. She blew a breath out and started to smile as her hand ghosted over the ring box in her pocket. She didn’t feel pressured. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Leave a comment and kudos to make me feel validated and loved :D


End file.
